Dawn of war: The Hunter Killer chapter
by dannythefurry
Summary: R&R, Four brave space marines are pitted against all odd's when they are the only one's left. Then, when two blood brothers get in a fight it could shatter the remainder of the chapter and others around them. I do not own any thing besides the chars
1. The Call

The space marine walked across the blood strewn battlefield. Stopping and shooting the head of a half-alive Xenos. "Scum." He remarked. Contiguously walking he came across the rest of his squad. "Hail." The others saying the same. He grasped the hand of a marine and shook it. A space marine looked over at the Sergeant. "Another victory for the emperor and the Hunter Killers!" The soldiers in power armor all yelled at the same time. "Brother kingo, what say you?" A space marine asked the the other marine. "It isn't over yet, not until there is only one standing." The others looked at him worryingly. Brother kingo was known to be partially psychic, foretelling coming battles and deaths. The others knew this wasn't good.

**1 MONTH LATER, ABOARD THE **_**VALIANT.**_

Brother Sergeant kingo went to the armour room in _The Valiant_. Looking proudly at his armour. He remembered when he told the engineers what he wanted. Black chest plate, white leggings, black arm pads with a skull and a dagger in its head on one side and a lightning bolt on the other. Finally, on the right side of his helmet white, the other black. The others walked to him. "We are the last in our chapter, let's stay alive as long as possible for this mission will be difficult. We are up against the traitors." "And the ork." Brother Akimbo said. "Right, shall we come up with a battle plan? What about our gear?" Brother Hikaru asked. "Brother Hikaru, you shall be our assault. Sister Gamma you will use the heavy bolters and Brother Akimbo, you will be our snipers." "You brother Kingo? What about you?" Brother Kingo looked at his older sibling Hikaru and said, "The Dreadnought."

The three marines sat in the cockpit of the thunder hawk drop ship. Brother Hikaru speaking through his neck speaker asked his younger sibling under the ship, "How are you down there my brother? Is the dreadnought secure?" "As secure as our crotch plates." The space marines all laughed together, hearing their commanders remark. "75 meters to outpost 3076." Droned the servitor, flying the ship carefully.

"Landing in twenty seconds, get ready for drop off." As the great drop ship was about 10 feet off the ground, Brother kingo in the dreadnought was dropped, making a loud thud on the ground. Then the ship turned around, landing on the land pad and dropping the others off. The three jogged to their commanding officer. Kingo walked with a trembling step, each step shaking the very ground as he walked to the offices to get their briefing. Getting out he and his subordinates walked into the briefing room were the force commander stood. "Greetings everyone, Kingo, Hikaru. We have a very special assignment for you."

**SOMEWHERE ON THE PLANET**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Screamed an ork shoota boy, running to his warboss. "Boss, we gots a problem! There be humiez jus north of ere'. What we gunna do?" The shoota boy being small compared to the warboss walked to him, tapping his gun on his leg. "Ellooo? Hell-" The warboss lifting his giant arm smashed the ork, yelling as he did so. "What we gunna do....is ambuh em humiez may be crafty but tey always fall for that one! No one...I mean, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT DA WARMASTA BOYZ!! WAAAAAAAGH!!!" Some orks looked at their warboss questionably. "A-ambush em' sah? B-but shouldnt we..." Then the ork was emidiatly shot repeteatly, leaving nothing but small bits. "Ambush? i can do eet'!" "Ahhhh....me best infaltrator boy...." "So you wanna be sneaky sneaky ay? Then you gotta think like a humie...lemme explain...."


	2. The gathering

**BREAIFING ROOM, SPACE MARINE ENCAMPNET**

"So...here is our plan...not a few minutes before you got here we found some ork scum on the planet. Although you wont have to worry about fighting them....be vigilant." "Now the xeno is a great threat on this planet and we need to liberate a hive near here. There was a transmission earlier from a scouting party." The commander reached out, pushing a button and static was heard at first, then panicked breathing. "W-we have found a tryanid hive just north of our position...we are taking heavy fire from them." The panicked breathing increased within seconds.

"O-oh no.....please no......AHHHH!!!!" Only static was heard. "He said north....were was his location?" Brother hikaru asked.

"It was.....here i think....well the servitors calculated north, north east from our base.....exactly 5 or 6 miles away from here...." There was some yelling outside of the bunker. Kingo and Hikaru both ran outside and saw some movement and shaking outside of the walls. "Orks?" Hiakru said questionably. "No....worse...." Then, an explosion blasted several space marines, and out of the thick fog from the blast came a defiler, the chaoses tank. The massive behemoth looked like a scorpian, two out stretched arms with blasters in the palms, six legs moving fast towords the ecampment. There a cannon in the middle lay and began to residate heat, firing yet another cannon shot and hitting a building and reducing it to rubble.

"SPACE MARINES....TAKE COVER AND ATTACK!!!" Screamed hikaru. A space marine grabbed a rocket launcher and fired at the head of the behemoth, making it tremble and fall. "Killed!!" Battle crys could be heard as chaos space marines ran through the flanks. The tan armour of the foul beast men could be seen, some with horns and others with no helmets showing barred teeth. "TAKE THIS!!" Screamed Kingo, throwing a melta grenade and it consuming the traitor marines in flame. Several Flame members ran to boulders, reving up their heavy bolters. Then suppresive fire was rained down on the space marines. One was gunned down as another was sniped in the head, a fountain of blood splurted from his stomach.

Kingo ran to the dreadnought, opening up the cockpit and climbing in the seat. Closing the hatch he turned the behemoth and reved the chaincannon and turned the Flame into bits. Hissing and screaming a Deamon ran to Kingo, arms and legs sprouting where they can from the defiled beast. "Taste flame hell spawn!" From the dreadnoughts shoulder flame engulfed the creature, screaming and wailing. It finaly fell the ground in a heap of burnt, crisped flesh charred by the flamethrower.

The dreadnough looked at the cowerding enemy and several missles raised on his back and aimed at the fleeing men-beasts. Kingo laughed at the poor welps. "Run you cowards! Run! Hahaha!" Sister Gamma, obviosuly enraged began to laugh at the coultists that ran at them, screaming curses and foul language from the warp. She screamed a battle cry and cut them all down in seconds. Brother Akimbo walked casualy through the bodies of the slain. Striding over to Sister Gamma he patted her on the head saying, "It's over sister...time to go." Gamma nodded and walked with Akimbo next to Hikaru. "Look at these welps...running and screaming for their....false emperor. It saddens me that they succomb to this level." The Dreadnought stomped to the others position and stood there, looking as if he was a statue. "Well done! Well done!" Said the force commander, clapping and walking over to the four. "We thank you for the assistance." Said a blood raven marine. "We have the situation under control now that reinforcents are here." Pointed the marine, several dreadnoughts and small platoons of Blood ravens with bolter ready stances.

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**_

"Come back in and get some rest, your going to need it where your going. It's a long 5 miles. You will be breifed further tomorow." "Sir yes sir!" The four got out of their power suits and gear and went to their corters, changing into bed attire. Then they went to their seperate rooms, aside from the brothers who shared one, and got ready for bed. Inside the shared room of the blood brothers Hikaru lay on his bed and Kingo sat on the edge of his bed. "Hikaru...what do you think will happen tomorow?" "I dont know little brother, but lets hope for the best and pray to the god emporer." Kingo got up and grabbed a small figurine that resembled a man with a crown and a cape. Kingo kneeling before it he began to recite the passages from the book of hunter killers. Hikaru listening to Kingo's soft voice reciting the holy words from their chapter lord, morgfarn.

Hikaru finally fell asleep and Kingo finished, getting up and laying in his bed and looking at his older sibling mouthing the words, "Good night." He quickly fell asleep.

_**THE FLAME ENCAMPMENT**_

"You have defiled me the last time Falken! You must pay to the corpse god!" "No no no! please lord do not sacrifice me! I will do better next time! please!" Begged the chaos soldier, on his knee's. He began to kiss the lords hand but he pulled away amd using his back hand hit Falken across the muddy forest floor. "No! Please!" "Take him to the shrine! bolt down his hands on the pole and cut off his fingers and toes!" The poor chaos marine was dragged to a bloody rotten pole to be sacrificed to their corpse god, Korn. As the chaos tourterors hung him up Falken kicked one in the head, the other being hit by him fell. Falken broke free and began to run. "Do not let him be free...he will pay for his insolence!" As Falken ran bolter fire passed him. He jumped and ducked into a nearby fox-hole and held his chest, trying to catch his breath. He heard shouting and looked around him. He spotted a sewer drain pipe that had no metal door. He ran inside, hiding from the passing soldiers. "I must escape before they kill me..." He cept walking until he heard talking from above. "Please...please dont shoot...." He began to open the grate above him, bolts being fired at him suddenly. "Dont shoot! Please!" He heard shouting above and dark red marines coming to him. "Halt in the name of the god-emporer! Who goes there?" "I-I am Falken...I am a...spy...spying on the chaos enacmpment! Just please dont shoot!" "What? Why didnt you radio us?" "I was under extreamly heavy fire from them when I got caught...please Im wounded!" The blood ravens helped him up, carrying him to the infermery. "An apothecary will be here shortly...try not to move at all..." "Thank you..." As the marines walked out, Falken looked around him, finding a blood raven suit and taking his off. He put the new one on and lay back down. "Please dont kill me..." He whispered, shaking with fear.


	3. The split

_**SPACE MARINE ENCAMPMENT 10:30**_

Kingo awoke first, getting up and putting on his priest robes and headed for the church inside the courters. He kneeled down and began the prayers to the chaptor god. Hikaru awoke and put his tech priest robes on. He walked by kingo praying. He scoffed and walked to him. "Honestly I don't know why you pray to what is called our chaptor's 'god'." Kingo stopped and glared at Hikaru. "Because...he protects us and saved us from extinction...maybe if you prayed we..." "Would have good fortune? come on Kingo! We have been having nothing but terrible fortunes! Don't you remember what happend to brother Onmi? Or sister Karlie? They are dead because of our mistakes! And what about our..." "DON'T! Don't you dare speak of her! She...you always speak as if she was something discraseful! Sure she...but it was to help us...we were poor and she had no choice..." "She had a choice! She was offered a chance to become a space marine but she rejected it...she could have been with us but no...she chose to stay a..." Kingo got up and grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders and shook him. "I said DON'T!" Hikaru got angry with every shake and pushed kingo to the marble floor. He grabbed Kingo by his robes and slapped him across the face. "Do you remember what mother said? To respect me? Huh?" Hikaru looked behind him and saw sister Gamma and brother Akimbo staring angrily at him. Hikaru let go of Kingo and he dropped to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Gamma walked past Hikaru and helped Kingo up, holding him close. Akimbo came to Hikaru, a finger in the middle of his chest, "You should be ashamed!" Gamma walked with Kingo and Akimbo to Gamma's room to comfort him. Hikaru welled up a fist and punched the wall, leaving a hole. He walked to his room and layed on his bed. "Why must this be so diffacult?" Hikaru growled angrily, baring his fangs. Inside Gamma's room she held Kingo, soothing him like his mother used to. Akimbo shook his head, "What has gotten into Hikaru lately?" "It has been the stress that is going over all of us like a tidal wave." Gamma said. She had a way of saying soothing things or giving very good advice. "It affects us all..." "But that was uncalled for...what he did..." Gamma stroked Kingo's hair, soothing the troubled soldier. It was not common for a space marine to cry or be bothered but Kingo was a more softer, kinder person who looked like he didn't belong in war or becoming a space marine. Although he was an experianced fighter, kingo was a soft kind hearted person.


	4. Authors Note

So i have been writing the hunter killers for a while and theres

several chapters now and i hope to continue it. I'm deeply enjoying

writing it. Also, kingo and hikaru will be forgiving eatchother soon.

^^ so, if people who read this want to continue it i need reveiws! :D

Hope to see it flow.


	5. Where Falken is

_**MEDICAL ROOM 12:48**_

The apothecary walked into the room with the sleeping flame member, unaware of who he really is. "Your injuries are bad, a few bolters in your leg and chest. You will be fine however with some more rest and some stimpaks...Hello?" "Hm? Oh yes..." "Is...there something the matter with your vox transmitter? Your voice sounds...odd...I'll send a tech priest to take a look at your helmet." "Oh n-no it's fine...i'll see to it." "As you wish..." The Apothecary left the room, tending to the wounded. The chaos marine closed the door and took off his helmet. "Damn these worthless piles of human flesh! I wish to tear them apart! But those other's are to stupid to comprehend my simple mistake! Damn them to eternal hell!" Falken barred his teeth but finaly settled down. He toyed with the horns on his head and growled. "When do i get to go out of this puke hole of an encampment!? Damnit!" He put the blood raven helmet back on and walked to the door, cursing under his breath. He opened the door and salaiva formed at his mouth, smelling the freshly dead space marines. He walked outside and saw several predetor tanks. _"Best not be infront of those...damned scanners..."_ He thought. He walked out into the jungle sitting under a tree. Taking off his helmet he threw it out into the forest. "Now...where to go next..." He put his hands behind his head and layed there, yawning. "Nevermind that...that idiot said i need rest then so be it..." He yawned again and closed his eyes.


	6. The Other Chapter

_**ABOARD THE VALIANT 1:28 P.M.**_

The ships driving servitors sang their mechanical song, chattering away with notes of monotonic voices. "_Lord joseph we have a vox transmision coming in...would you like to listen to it?"_ droaned the servitor, looking at the leader of the ship who's mask looked that of a hawk, ever watching. "Proceed." He said boringly. The mech-human clicked a button on a pad and a hologram of a blood raven leuteniant appeard on the screen. "Exuse me sir of your busy schedule." The lord rolled his eyes under his helmet. "What do you want? I hope it's something to do...." "Umm....there seems to be a problem with the Hunter Killers squad...the brothers are having...technicalities." "How so?" The soldier on the holoscreen tapped his head. "How should I put this...they have touched unwanted memories..." "So they cant fight over something that was of the past? This is why we dont put family together in the same chapter!" He exclaimed. "Fine...if they cant do it then we shall put together several squads of tacitical marines and a Tech-marine...and put in a squad of scouts, we need the intel." "Roger sir...what of the Hunter Killers?" The shipmaster frowned. "Let them do as they please...if they are in such bad emotions then pull them back to the ship." "Yes sir!" The leutentiant saluted and the screen went off. Lord Joseph reclined in his chair and span around several times. "Why must this be such a bore? I wish so badly to get in...to be able to taste the blood of the fallen enemy and yell out my victorious warcry! Oh it's salivating to think of it..." He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the symphonies of the servitors mechanical chattering and machine talk.

Inside the pod bay of the ship there were twenty tactical marines and seven scout marines, all ready for the fight. Then a towering man with a claw like hand on his back came walking to the others. "Get suited and ready for the fight brothers...knowing the chaos they will be no easy foe..." Said the tech in a mechanical voice. Usualy Tech-marines had a specialised vox that made their voice sound as if he were speaking through a fan. The Adeptus Mechanis (Tech-marine) had a grapser or "claw" upon his pack for improved building or grasping something far away. There defualt weopon was not a bolter nor a plasma rifle but a bolter pistol and a chainsword. Chainswords were used by seargents and Tech-marines aswell as the apothecaries, (The medical marines) for a more bloody and victorius kill. "Load up and prepare for drop!" The tactical marines got in two pods each with ten of them. The Tech accompineed the scouts in the third pod. "Ready for drop-off..." Said a marine. The thrusters on the top of the pods began to glow with a vicious light. Then the pods immediately shot all simotaniously down to the jungle planet. Flying through the air at 10,000 miles and hour they finaly hit the ground with a blinding and ground shaking force. Moments later the doors kicked open and the tacitcles were the first to run out. The soldiers looked around the area, looking for impending danger. "Area secure...Tech marine! Out with you!" The doors open, the tech marine at the ready along with the scouts. "Well...where to know?" "Calculating...east...move!" He screamed. The small squad sprinted away from the pods. They moved with blinding speed, the scouts up front because of their lighter armour. They stopped ahead upon a rock overlooking the landscape. "Scanning area...no hostiles on scanner." They all crouched in a huddled position. The Tech scanned again and pointed ahead to a moutain caked with snow. "Scout...scan that moutain...there." The scout pressed on the console on his headgear and a hologram of the moutain showed. It began to get unclear then went to static. "What in the name of the emperor? Scanners are of the charts! Everythings so unclear and....it says there's....by the...it say's there's over hundreds of orc and chaos...and eldar and...." "So theres some interferance with the scanners... we will just use our eyes." "N-no i mean...I cant explain it..." Some marines looked at him with worried faces. The Tech shook his head and stood up. "Advance...whatever we find will fall before our feet and stain the ground with blood!" The tactical marines all shouted but the scouts, looked at eachother in fear. We will need a quicker way of getting there...contact The Valiant and send for a rhino. Tell them aswell to add some smokescreen and a heavy bolter." "Aye-aye. Valiant this is initiate Salmus requesting a rhino transport with smokescreen and heavy bolter over..." _"Initiate Salmus this is Brother oxor speaking. Request for Rhino is accepted...please wait for scan then dropoff..."_ The scout marine looked up in the sky and sheilded his eyes from the twin suns. He heard an explosain in the air and a ship driving to them at full speed. "There in the sky!" Suddenly another explosian was heard, this time over at the moutain. Then the ship was hit by a chaos devil rocket and it plumeted to the ground. The Rhino, with the thunderhawk plumeted to the ground. "There! Over there! It might be still intact! Lets move!" The group ran at top speed down the hill to the crash site, running to whatever evils may lurk there.

_**THE VALIANT: 3:56 P.M.**_

Kingo lay on Gamma's bed, hugging the pillow. "_I didn't ask for this...i was thrown in...oh by the emporer this is tourture! Why must this happen now...of all times..."_ He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Gamma walked in quietly and covered him. She whispered softly, "I wish I were as innocent as you are...we all do...wish we could all go back to before the war..." She sat next to him, watching him sleep. "You are very special..." She said in a soothing voice. She layed beside him, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**PLANET KIMESH: 4:15 P.M.**_

The Tech-marine lay still in the blood stained earth looking as if he was a statue. The traitors walked to and fro acting like watchdogs while ork mech boyz were stripping the metal off of the gunship. It seemed the doors were closed but blood lay everywere...human blood. The Rhino was no where in sight. "Were is it? Did they take it?" A scout asked quietly. "I don't know...perhaps they havent found it yet...or they have taken it now..." The tech looked up further to get a better look. "I'll scan the area for troops and vehicles." One of the initates took his holopad out and scanned the area. "Here! I have found it...it's left of here...about a mile away...there are no more friendly troops anywhere though..." "You are wrong...there they are..." The Tech pointed to what looked like a totem pole. The scout squinted and went wide eyed, holding back the bile rising in his throat. The pole was made of the flesh and bone of the marines. On the top were the heads of the fallen and the middle all of their entrails. The bottom had had the torso's and arms and even legs of the poor troops. "W-what is i-it?" The initiate coulnd't take it and wretched on the hard cold earth. The Tech patted the lad on the back and looked ahead. "It's a tribute to their corpse god...Korn." Some of the chaos coultists brought what looked as the pilots of the ship. There eyes were gouged out and fingers cut off. One was screaming for mercy and the other praying to the Emperor silently for his grace and a quick death. The demented helots began to laugh insanly and grabbed their testlo whips. They all brought them into the air and cracked them unto the poor men. They both began to scream in agony. The Tech marine looked away, gritting his teeth under his helm. "Tech Marine Ko Mi Nar, what are we going to do?" "What are we going to do? We will attack! Attack attack attack! We will attack until there's nothing else to attack! SPACE MARINES....ATTACK!!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. The squad came from the broken buildings they were hinding in and began to shoot the traitors, popping their heads like grapes. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! GET TO COVER!" A chaos marine screamed, running to a boulder. Some of the more unlucky ork and chaos were cut down by a heavy bolter used by brother Alacticus. Ko Mi Nar saw the two pilots screaming and getting up to run. He cringed, aiming his bolter to them. "I-I am sorry brothers..." He pulled the trigger ending their misery. He began to growl. then to snarl then roar. He aimed his bolter and set it to full automatic. He sparyed the whole area with bolter rounds screaming his warcries, "DIE HEATHENS!" A space marine pulled out his melta-grenade and shouted, "GRENADE OUT!" He threw it at a group of ork shoota boyz, the bomb beeping then engulfing the ork. They screamed as their flesh was crisped and burnt. The space marines began to be fired on by Nobz and chaos alike. A space marine was hit in the chest and another his arm shot off. Picking up a rocket launcher near by a tactical fired it on their main posistion. "W-we are to few...pull back chaos!" All of the chaos ran along with the ork. "Thats right....RUN! Cowards..."

The squad lost four of their tacticals and one scout, as the enemies lost all but eight. "There lay our transport, to make sure there are no traps...send in two scouts, if there is so use your vox and tell us. Move marines!" The squad moved up while two scouts ran to the ship, scanning the area. "Nothing...area secure...the rhino has taken massive damage but can run...it may not hold until we get to our objective but it will get us far enough." "Good work, marines move in and see what repairs can be taken." The squad ran to the ship and vehicle, scanning what they can do. "Don't worry, we will get to this even if it means we must walk naked in the snow...for the god-emporer!" The Tech screamed, hitting the air with his fist.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ** Hey everyone who may or may not read this...I really need the reviews! I really like doing this story. Also, i need reviews on Halo: The ODST if you all want it to continue...it seems a lot of people like it. So, I need reviews. ^w^ Happy readin'!


End file.
